Alles ist möglich
by Krateng
Summary: Minecraft - das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Komm herein und lass dich überraschen!
1. 1 Prolog

Es ist warm.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dies bemerke, gerade dies, wo ich mich doch auch wundern könnte, warum ich auf Sand liege, warum ich die See rauschen höre oder warum Vögel kreischen. Vielleicht fällt mir diese Wärme auf, weil ich sie nicht gewohnt bin von früher. Aus meinem alten Leben.

Als ich die Augen öffne, stürmen auch all die anderen Merkwürdigkeiten in meine Wahrnehmung. Ich liege auf weichem Sand, der unter meinem Gewicht nachgibt. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl. Zu meinen Füßen Wasser, langsam an die Küste rollend. Und dahinter das ewige Meer, endlos, uferlos. Das Schreien der Möwen.

Ich richte mich langsam auf. Wo bin ich – und vor allem: Wer bin ich?

Doch mir ist bewusst, dass das nicht zählt. Mein altes Leben liegt hinter mir, so ich denn je eins gehabt habe. Ich bin ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, ohne Namen, ohne Geschichte.

Ich drehe den Oberkörper. Ein sanfter Hügel erstreckt sich landeinwärts, bewaldet von Eschen und Birken. Gerade erhebt sich die gelbe Sonne über die Baumwipfel. In der Ferne ist bläulich ein Berg auszumachen.

Ich stemme mich mühsam hoch und gehe zum Wasser. Mein Spiegelbild blickt mich aus tiefblauen Augen teilnahmslos an.

Ich betrachte meine Kleidung. Ein hellblaues, leicht zerfetztes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Hose – mehr habe ich nicht. Aber es ist egal.

Mein altes Ich existiert nicht mehr. Nun bin ich hier, leer, wie neugeboren, bereit, mich selbst zu definieren.

Alles ist möglich.


	2. 2 Nacht

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dalag. Es mögen wenige Sekunden gewesen sein, vielleicht waren es zwei Stunden. Auf jeden Fall war die Sonne noch nicht am Zenit, als ich mich endlich aufraffte und in dieses fremde Land hineinging. Ich wanderte den Hügel hinauf, bis ich zu einem akzeptablen Aussichtspunkt gelangte, der mir Blick über einen längeren Küstenabschnitt gewährte. Nichts regte sich, bis auf die unzähligen Vögel und einige Meerestiere weiter draußen.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stein. Irgendwie wusste ich bereits, was zu tun war. Fragt mich nicht warum, aber tief in mir schien bereits ein großer Plan Gestalt anzunehmen. Dies war meine Aufgabe, und ich war nicht umsonst hier.

Ich fasste in meine Hosentasche. Ein Messer. Woher kam es? Egal.

Ich suchte mir einen kleineren, jungen Baum und schnitt ein gutes Stück aus dem Stamm heraus. Es war eine nervende Arbeit, und schon keimte in mir der Wunsch, so etwas in Zukunft zu erleichtern.

Das Holz war hart, und so machte ich eine Art Spitze daraus. Aus einem weiteren Stück Holz formte ich einen Griff.

Meine erste Spitzhacke. Sie war aus Holz, doch sie fühlte sich solide an. Ich holte weit aus und schlug damit gegen den massiven Fels.

Er splitterte.

Prüfend betrachtete ich mein Werkzeug. Es sah mitgenommen aus, doch einige Schläge würde es sicher durchhalten. Ich schwang nochmal voll durch.

Beim dritten Mal sprang ein großes Stück des Steins ab, ein spitzes, keilförmiges Teil. Schon kam mir die Idee.

Ich entfernte den Griff meiner Hacke und versuchte, ihn an dem Steinstück zu befestigen. Es funktionierte.

Auf ein Neues.

Diesmal schlug ich sofort ein zusammenhängendes Stück aus dem Fels. Das motivierte mich.

Und ich begann zu schlagen, vergaß die Welt um mich herum, die Zeit, die sich in der langsam sinkenden Sonne äußerte, bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel den letzen, rötlichen Lichtstrahl sah, der über die Meeresoberfläche zu mir kam.

Ich blickte auf. Die Dämmerung war fast zu Ende, ich sah kaum etwas. Doch hatte ich mich inzwischen fast zwei Meter in den Fels hineingegraben.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich die Nacht besser nicht an der Oberfläche verbringen sollte. Doch wie sollte ich mein erbärmliches Loch nach außen hin sichern?

Die Antwort kann von selbst. Ich schlug nur ein wenig Stein von der Decke weg, schon wurde ich fast erschlagen von einer Sandlawine. Es wurde dunkel.

Meine Augen waren offen, doch ich sah nichts. Ich hatte gerade genug Platz zum Sitzen. Mein Atem klang laut in der Stille, ebenso das Rauschen meines Blutes.

Ich war nicht allein.

Irgendetwas Gefährliches lauerte hier in der Dunkelheit. Ich tastete am Boden entlang. Da lag ein kleiner Ast.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn in die rechte Hand und versuchte, seine Form zu erfühlen. Er war gleichmäßig länglich, ohne große Verzweigungen.

Den Ast hilflos umklammernd versuchte ich, mich hinzulegen. Staub wirbelte auf und ließ mich husten.

Kohlestaub.

In einem spontanen Einfall von Kreativität fuhr ich mit einem Ende des Holzsteckens über den Boden, wo der Staub lag. Es knirschte merkwürdig, und dann plötzlich, inmitten der tiefsten, alles verschlingenden, absoluten Dunkelheit, sprang ein Funken über, und eine helle Stichflamme loderte auf. Erschrocken zog ich mein Gesicht zurück.

Licht. Meine primitive Höhle war erleuchtet. Die Flamme war klein und flackerte stark, doch sie brannte. Unheimliche Schatten bewegten sich an den Wänden meiner Unterkunft und am Rande meines Bewusstseins, doch ich selbst saß im Licht und fühlte mich sicher.

Dieses trügerische Gefühl hielt nicht lange an. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte ich ein furchterregendes Ächzen und Stöhnen aus der Ferne. Obwohl ich geschützt in meiner kleinen Höhle saß, jagte mir das Geräusch einen höllischen Schrecken ein. Und es wiederholte sich, kam aus verschiedenen Richtungen – es gab mehrere Urheber!

Ich rollte mich noch stärker ein und hoffte, einzuschlafen, diesem Schrecken zu entgehen. Gerade als ich wegdämmerte, hörte ich ein fieses Zischen direkt über mir. Vor Schreck hätte ich fast meine einzige Lichtquelle zerstört, auf jeden Fall schlug ich mit den Kopf an der Höhlendecke an. Direkt über mir war ein Wesen, das merkwürdige Zischlaute von sich gab.

Es war die wohl schrecklichste Nacht meines Lebens, bis heute. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, und dauernd dieses Stöhnen und Zischen, und später kam noch ein grausiges Klappern dazu. Was hausten dort für Wesen?

Das Martyrium schien Tage zu dauern, ich saß dort, ohne mich zu bewegen, mit meiner provisorischen Fackel in der Hand, und irgendwann, nach endlosem Warten, veränderten sich die Geräusche. Das Klappern wurde lauter, das Stöhnen war nicht länger bedrohlich, sein Urheber schien eher Schmerzen zu haben. Und dann, mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei.

Als auch nach mehreren Minuten, die ich still dasaß, kein weiteres Geräusch zu hören war, beschloss ich todesmutig, mich zurück an die Oberfläche zu graben. Die Luft war dick und verbraucht, und ewig konnte ich hier ja nicht sitzen.

Es war eine aufreibende Arbeit, Kies und Steine beiseite zu schaufeln, doch trotzdem kam ich recht schnell nach draußen. Die Sonne, die bereits eine Hand breit über dem Horizont schwebte, begrüßte mich freundlich. Der Schrecken der Nacht war vergangen.


End file.
